The present invention relates to the manufacture of flowable food composition utilizing a combination of novel food ingredients. A need and opportunity was recognized in the food condiment market for offering many popular food toppings in an innovative and convenient new way to consumers.
Products currently on the market closest in comparison to the flowable food composition products of the present invention are pickle relish and other food condiments sold in cans, glass jars and/or plastic poly bags. Other examples of such food condiments include sauerkraut, roasted red peppers and pickles. The problem with existing prior art products on the market is lack of convenience and waste. Some of the current condiment products also have undesirable mouthfeel characteristics due to the high percentage of gums used in the preparation of the product, making them feel slimy when eaten or release free water when squeezed or stored.
Currently, some food products on the market containing food gums for both water-holding and lubrication, such as pickle relish, have a slimy or gummy mouthfeel and texture, taking away from the product's potential for optimal taste, texture and overall consumer experience. As such, there is a need for a flowable food composition that has a desirable mouthfeel and texture, while also remaining convenient to dispense and use, as in the present invention,